


poetry in motion

by labratplay



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labratplay/pseuds/labratplay
Summary: Alex returns home after a long day.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Alex Wesker
Kudos: 2





	poetry in motion

“Claire,“ Alex can’t stop the pleasure that leaks out of her voice ”let me freshen up first.” She looks away, unnaturaly shy as Claire cups her clothed sex, then proceeds to press her nose against her thigh and inhale softly.

“You smell so good.” Claire whispers against her skin, moving her tongue to trace damp lines over the soft expanse. Alex can’t help the moan that escapes her lips. She feels the urge to spread her legs, but desperately tries to ignore it.

“It’s dirty-“

“It’s natural!” Claire huffs, forgoing eroticism. Alex recognizes the tone of voice she has when she’s adamant on something. Claire plants a kiss in the middle of her thigh, then dots them upwards before her gaze meets with Alex's.

“I like you no matter what, you know that.” Claire says softly, and kisses again. “I don’t think anything will ever change that.” they’re both silent for a moment, and Claire swears she can see wetness in Alex's eyes. but before she can bring it up, hands are in her hair, tugging her closer. Claire kisses her again and gets to work. 

She kisses Alex's mound, then brings her teeth to drag over her waistband. Alex raises her hips slightly and Claire pulls them down with her teeth. The dark haired woman glances up to see Alex looking away in embarrassment, and without hesitation dives her tongue inside. She makes sure to inhale deeply against her girlfriend’s sex, lapping into her hot core. 

Claire's tongue moves to press against her clit, then it’s swirling around it and then her lips are kissing it, and Alex almost shrieks as she’s sucked. Claire can feel herself drip at the noise and continues to work, fingers moving to dive into her hot folds. Claire can’t get enough of her, nuzzles herself against Alex's vulva as she kisses her clit, inhales her smell. 

Claire finds a nice rhythm, her lips caressing Alex's clit as her fingers dive into her cunt. Her other hand strokes hot skin and her labia. As she sucks Claire realizes Alex hasn’t been this loud before. Her cries and moans fill the bedroom and Claire's next realization is that she’d like to hear this more than just in this moment.

She slows the movements of her hands and pulls back slightly from her clit, breath still against it. Alex’s heavy moans slow down. The blonde looks down, frustration in her eyes. 

“Why did you stop?!” Alex almost demands it, but there’s too much wanting in it that Claire isn’t intimidated. She licks broadly on her clit once more and Alex bucks her hips. 

“I just wanted to ask you if you’d come for me when I put my fingers back in.” Claire smiles up at her, and Alex gently tugs her hair and nods her head.

“Yes... please.” Alex whispers, chest beginning to heave as Claire's fingers slide back up to her hole. She thrusts in three compared to the two she had in prior, and Alex shrieks as her clit is tongued. 

Claire focuses all of her attention on Alex, her other hand gently spreading her folds more so she can further show her appreciation for her girlfriend. Alex is a mess at this point, more disheveled then she had been when she had initially returned home. She whispers Claire’s name in between her moans, threads her hands into her hair and ruts her hips.

Suddenly there’s the slightest feeling of teeth against Alex's clit and even though it’s brief, she lets out a scream and hits her peak, moaning as wetness envelops the other’s fingers. Alex can barely feel Claire smile against her, everything is cloudy and pleasant. But she’s heavily aware of the tongue teasing her clit, the fingers softly pumping in and out of her wet folds. Alex sobs in pleasure as she is guided down from her high. 

Claire kisses her sex one last time, removing her damp fingers before crawling up to lay beside her. She felt quite content, but also particularly smug about the expression on Alex’s face. Alex is still trying to catch her breath, and Claire softly rubs her arm and kisses her cheek. Alex looks pleased, but as she kisses Claire she pulls away with a question.

“Can I take the rest of my clothes off now?”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
